Black
by twilighttries
Summary: [oneshot] Demyx had messed with the wrong girl. [namineroxas]


I was asked to write this, I've been writing it forever, but stupid school keeps getting in the way.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

A shill scream pierced the deafening silence in the Hall of Empty Melodies, where best friends, Roxas and Axel, stood. Both whipped toward each other and stared with various expressions of confusion and disbelief. 

"Did you-?" they both started, and, in turn, both shook their heads.

"Then, who?" Axel asked. "That was Naminé, 'cause Larxene doesn't scream like that and the only other person who screams like that is you."

"Shut up! It was only that once!" Axel was about to retort back when a giddy looking Demyx skipped into the room.

"What'd you do?" the other two said simultaneously.

"Me?" asked the musician, blinking innocently. "I didn't do anything."

"Okay, he's up to something." Roxas nodded with a smirk. Demyx just grinned, and cue to Naminé running in, face bright red with fury. She was still in her pajamas: a white tank and light purple plaid boxers, rolled up to reveal thin thighs. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, bangs hanging over her scarlet face. Roxas gulped.

"Who did it?!" she screeched at them, storming over. The three had never seen the girl so distraught, nor did they know the innocent artist could make so much noise. Invading their "personal bubbles," as Superior called it when Axel had come too close to Larxene (which happened more often than not), Naminé's voice became deathly quiet.

"You three are the only ones who would've. 'Fess. Up. … _Well?!_" The last word was much louder than the rest and, in surprise, Demyx fell over. "Was it you Roxas?" She pointed to him, her pale finger an inch away from his nose. "'Cause I swear-!"

"Nam, calm down," the bed headed boy said, praying that her fingernails weren't nearly as sharp as they seemed. "I don't know what you're screaming about." She stomped her foot in fury.

"Someone dyed all of my clothes black!" she wailed. The other three had various methods of responding. Roxas, the smart one, bit his lip and tried to contain himself. Axel's hand shot up to his mouth. Demyx just burst into laughter, proving that he was (usually) as dumb as he looked. "It isn't funny! Who did it?"

"Not me," said Roxas, cracking a smile.

"Not me," said Axel and was no longer able to contain himself. He started laughing and doubled over, earning a rather frightening death glare from Naminé.

"Not -mfh- me," said Demyx, but the look on his face said it all. She shrieked and leapt at him, but Roxas, luckily for the performer, grabbed her midair. Demyx ran and jumped, flipping, onto the platform a good thirty feet above them.

"Show off," Axel muttered darkly, as Naminé, faster than anything Roxas had ever seen, portalled out of his arms and back in behind Demyx. She shoved him off, then appeared back in her old place and watched him take the blow of the hard ground with his face.

_Idiot,_ Roxas thought. _He would have been fine if he made a portal like a _normal _Nobody would have done._ But then again, Demyx was far from normal. And it's lucky he wasn't: If he was a Somebody, that fall would have killed him.

Naminé gave a cold sort of laugh and lunched at him. Axel was quick and blocked her way, though he wasn't sure why he was trying to protect the idiotic member, giving him time to run across the large room. The girl shrieked and stomped her foot behind Axel.

"I can't believe him! He _knows_ I look horrible in black!"

"That's why I did it!" Demyx cried from the other side of the room, a cocky grin engulfing his face.

"_Argh!_" Moving at a speed only a Nobody could manage, she pushed past Axel, nearly knocking him over. She summoned every Nobody possible, more and more appearing with each step. Roxas' mind screamed for him to do _something_, the idiot, but his body was frozen. He'd never seen anyone summon that many Nobodies in one shot – not even Superior.

"Holy shit…" Axel murmured. Roxas felt himself nod, for nearly half the room was filled with the creatures and Naminé was getting too close to the Melodious Nocturne for his liking.

"What do we do?" he asked. The pyro shrugged.

"Get Number One?" he said, the last words were vicious, mocking.

"Sure?" Roxas sighed. "I'll… keep her at bay?" He sounded terrified of the thought and Axel laughed.

"Good luck with that. Oh, very mature, Roxy Foxy," he added as the younger stuck his tongue out at him. With the wave of his hand, a portal was created and the pyro disappeared into it.

_Damnit!_

Roxas bit his lip as he too created a portal and stepped into it, appearing in front of Demyx, acting almost as a shield. Naminé stopped short, only a few feet in front of the two. Behind her, thousands of Nobodies were poised to attack, only waiting on her word. He heard Demyx whimper behind him and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Suck it up," he said flatly, though his voice cracked. Somehow he knew that Naminé didn't really care who faded, as long as she got her revenge. "You got yourself into this mess.

"I didn't know she'd get this mad," he whispered back. "I didn't know she _could_ get this mad." Closing his eyes and gulping, Roxas summoned his Keyblades and held them at the ready. He tore his eyes away from the Nobodies to look at the sweet girl. Er, what was left of her. Her once gentle sapphire orbs were now a deep blue, fury pouring out of them. Her tiny hands were clenched into fists, and her Nobodies seemed to be laughing at the pain Demyx and Roxas were most likely going to experience.

"Move." Roxas had never known a word more frightening than the one Naminé spat at that moment.

"Naminé, please-"

"I don't want to hurt you, but that doesn't mean I won't." He gulped. Loudly. He took in a shaky breath.

"Are black clothes really worth destroying a friend? Well, er… Demyx?"

"Yes!" she cried. "I look like an albino as it is! And black doesn't really help the cause."

"Nam…" Roxas found himself walking toward the girl cautiously. "It's no big deal." His hand found her shoulder, fingers gently brushing against her neck. "Besides, who cares what you look like?" For one moment, Roxas could have sworn that her eyes softened.

"I do." With a snap of her fingers, thousands of Nobodies poured down. Roxas tried to get to Demyx, but he found that Naminé's fingers were clenched around his wrist, preventing him from putting himself in harms way. Her face was grim, a dark look of satisfaction filling her eyes. As he turned back to survey the scene, he saw Demyx hopelessly playing the sitar, trying to protect himself from the hordes of creatures pooling in. But it was no use. There were just too many. They overpowered him, piling atop of him. A yelp was heard as a portal appeared, two dark figures stepping out of it.

"Naminé," a throaty voice warned. "What is going on here?"

"Xemnas!" she uttered behind her hands, which had flown up to her face. Axel's snarled. He wasn't exactly fond of the fact that Naminé could get away with calling Superior 'Xemnas.' With a wave of his hand, the Nobodies were gone. Demyx gasped and huffed dramatically, a brave soldier, in his own mind, who'd been wronged. Naminé gave him a death glare. Oh, if Xemnas hadn't come he would've never wished he was created. But looking back at the Superior, she seemed sweet and innocent, an oxymoron if you asked Roxas. He walked over and helped his fellow member up.

"What the hell?" Xemnas had a tendency to make what could be a great phrase boring.

"I was attacked!" Roxas rolled his eyes and smacked Demyx in the back of the head, causing a yelp.

"Naminé...?" Said girl blushed and fiddled with the hem of her dress.

"Well… yes, but… I had a reason." Innocent blinking: something girls look less stupid doing.

"He dyed all of her clothes black," Axel said, fighting a grin. Roxas could have sworn he saw the shadow of a smile pass across Xemnas' face.

"Alright," he said flatly. "Thirteen, take her to her room where she will, first, compose herself, then shower and return here." Axel gave a sudden shrill laugh, but it had ended as quickly as it started. Roxas obediently went to Naminé and went to take hold of her arm, but she jerked it away.

"I can walk on my own, thanks," she spat and stormed off. Roxas sighed and perused her, but not until he cast a desperate look at Axel, who grinned.

"Superior," Axel said. "You _fucking_ rock!"

"Huh?" queried Demyx, clueless as usual.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Xemnas replied, but his eyes said otherwise, and he portalled out.

"By making her shower," Axel explained, "she has to change. Meaning, she-"

"Has to wear the black clothes," they finished, laughing. Both started toward the door.

"Thanks for getting Mansex."

"No problem. You know, you could have just portalled out."

"Damn," Demyx cried, stomping his foot. "That would have made for a wicked game of hide and seek."

-x-x-x-x-

Naminé stormed into her room, threw herself onto her bed, and pouted.

"Mature," said Roxas, walking in. She glared at him. "It's just clothes."

"Well, for you it is! I look horrible in black. It's like… like making all of Larxene's stuff white." Roxas shuddered. It wasn't exactly a pretty sight, and her temper wouldn't be much better. "Look," she added, walking toward her closet. She opened the door the stepped aside. If Roxas was an over-dramatic teenage girl, he would have gasped loudly and thrown his hands up to his mouth. But he wasn't, thank Creator, he was just a brooding teenage boy. So instead, he just gaped at what he saw.

Everything in her closet, once a brilliant white, was now black. Not even grey. Pure black.

"He even got my shoes," she sighed, holding one up.

"Damn," escaped Roxas' lips. "When he does something, he really goes full out."

"That's Demyx," she concluded. "Well, this sucks. Xemnas-"

"Mansex," Roxas corrected under his breath.

"-said I should shower… shit. That _bastard_!" She stopped her foot. "He just wanted to see me in this," she huffed. "Fine. I will. They'll get what's coming to them." He was sort of frightened of her: she could sound quite evil at times. She stanched a dress from her closet and stormed into the bathroom she and Larxene shared. (She had to portal into Naminé's room, but it was well worth it. They shared the bathroom because, mainly, of Axel. In a moment of fury, she'd attacked him, claiming that he was watching her in the shower. He denied it, when he got over the shock of nearly fading, but he was very red in the face as he did so. Roxas loved to bring it up at random moments to fluster him.) "Occupy yourself," she added as she poked her head out of the door. "But don't go through my stuff." She slammed the door behind her.

Roxas sighed. _Girls._

Deciding to ignore her, he went over to a small pile of her personal things next to her bed. He picked up a pad, sat down on her bed, and flipped through it. It contained her sketches. As he went through it, he found candid doodles and detailed sketches of most of the members of Organization XIII. One had all of them looking very serious, standing in a line. Another had Demyx braiding a very annoyed Zexion's hair. He laughed slightly, remembering the incident. Demyx had nearly been in tears when Zexion took it out, but he made up for it by allowing Demyx to pin him to a wall and kiss him. That was an_… interesting_ sight, to say the least. As he flipped on, he found that an outstanding number of them were of him, Axel and Larxene, and a boy who looked an awful lot like him. The ones with him were in stupendous detail, usually catching him in a pensive pose, or laughing with Axel. When he put the pad back down, he found a small smile on his face. He then picked up what looked like a journal. Flicking through the pages, he found a page entitled with his name. He read the page, cursing to himself for not picking it up sooner.

_Roxas,_ it read. _You'll never read this, so I don't really understand why I'm writing this. But I feel that I need this out. The only person I would tell would be Zexion, because I know he wouldn't tell anyone. But even then, it's risky. Anyway, you're new here, just as I am here. They've accepted us, but we aren't as close as the rest of the group is. Maybe you are more than I am, due to Axel. I'm quiet and shy, I know that, and I'd accepted the fact that maybe I won't be good friends with anyone. But then there was you. You never got discouraged when I didn't talk much. You always talked to me, when you could've been goofing off with Axel. _(The shower turned off. Roxas read on, panicked.) _You'll never know how much I appreciate that. You brought me into the group. Though I'm still quiet, they talk to me now. They don't pretend that I don't exist anymore. Thank you, Roxas. Thank you so, so much. And even though we don't have hearts-_

The bathroom door started to open; he flung the book back to where he found it. Out walked Naminé. This time, Roxas did act like somewhat of an overdramatic teenage girl.

The black dress made Naminé a ghost, almost glowing. Her pale hair added to the affect. If he didn't know that her downcast eyes were an azure blue, he would have sworn that she was an albino.

"Wow."

"I know," sighed a dejected Naminé.

"It's not that bad," Roxas lied.

"I know that it is. You don't have to lie."

"I still think you're pretty," blurted Roxas. Her eyes jumped up to meet his, surprised.

"What?"

"S-sorry," stammered a blushing Roxas. "I wasn't thinking; it just came out."

"That's okay," she replied softly, fiddling with the hem of her dress. With a sigh, she opened the door of her closet and slipped on black shoes. Roxas stood and followed her to the door. He was surprised to find his hand on her lower back, gently guiding her out the door. To his surprise, she didn't pull away. '_Even though we don't have hearts…_'

As they walked through the halls, Naminé didn't say much. She walked at a normal pace, head down, which made her seem emo. Larxene came out of one of the rooms (Roxas vaguely recognized it as Axel's) and immediately began to laugh.

"Wow," she snickered. "I like your makeover."

"You can thank Demyx for it." Naminé's voice was cold, but unaffected.

"I sure will. You look absolutely horrible." Roxas saw his friend clench her fists.

"Shut up."

"Make me, darling."

Almost on demand, a Keyblade appeared in Naminé's hand. Gold and silver were its colors, a Keychain with three connected circles hung off of the end. As she slowly walked toward the other, Roxas and Larxene exchanged confused glances. Naminé raised her left hand, palm facing the ceiling, and bolts of lightning struck all around Larxene.

"I was joking," Larxene spat, failing to keep the inkling of fear out of her voice. "You know that." After Naminé gave her a cold smirk, she instantly portalled out. The Keyblade disappeared from her hands and she continued to walk.

"How'd you do that?" Roxas cried, jogging to catch up with her.

"Do what?" Naminé asked, looked mildly interested.

"Summon the Keyblade. I didn't know you could wield them."

"I can't." Naminé smiled as though he was joking.

"But… but-"

"Lay off the grape juice, Rox," she said, smirking as she entered the great hall.

"That was only once!" he yelped, exasperated.

"What happened to _you_?" Marluxia asked, turning away from the circle he stood in. Glancing around, Roxas noted that the entire Organization was in the room, talking in their own groups. "You aren't thinking of killing yourself, are you?"

"No," Naminé spat. "Demyx dyed all my stuff black!" A few giggles were heard around the room, but they were quickly cut off as the flaxen-haired girl glared at them.

"Why didn't you get me before? I've got this awesome stain remover that will get rid of that in a second."

"God, Marly," Axel called. "You are _such_ a flamer."

"Fuck you. Come on, honey, you look horrible in black." He led her off, arm in arm.

"Uhm. Yeah."

Just another day in the Castle that Never Was.

-x-x-x-x-

"Hey, can I come in?" Roxas called.

"Yeah, sure. Hang on just a second." He stood awkwardly, until the door opened, revealing Naminé, clad in white once again.

"Marly's stuff actually worked?" She nodded happily. Sitting at her table, she began to sketch once again. Roxas walked over, and, glancing at the work, he couldn't help but laugh.

On that white, white sheet of paper was the excellent beginnings of a sketch of Demyx. His face was contorted in fear, staring up at the Nobodies he saw that laced the edges of the paper.

"Nice."

"Thanks." Her voice was soft again. She was back. Thank god. Though he wouldn't admit it, Roxas had missed the soft-spoken girl.

"Mind if I distract you for a bit?" Roxas asked hopefully.

"Uh, sure, I guess," she answered, placing down her pencil softly and turning to him. He extended a hand and she took it cautiously. He pulled her up and they stood in that position for a moment. Sandy blonde boy, decent in a long black robe, holding the hand of a pale blonde girl, an angel in white, looking nervous. The next thing she knew, she was pulled into his arms. His nose tickled her ear, arms around her waist, and hers at her side, face pulled into a shocked expression.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"Why?"

"Just go with it, Nam."

And her arms laced around his neck. They were one. Yin and yang. Black and white. Perfect.

lovelovelovelovelove

_Even though we don't have hearts, I feel like a do around you, Roxas. Only you. I don't know how or why you do this to me. But I'm not going to lie. I sort of like it. And I think… I think…_

_I think I love you, Roxas._

_Love,_

_Naminé_

* * *

Eh, I don't really like it, but I hope you do. Sex up the purple button, guys. 


End file.
